


(Covers) Learning to Count on You by CMackenzie

by AlinaSorokina



Series: (Covers) Learning to Count on You by CMackenzie [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: THE two solid weeks of bliss as they happened in my story verse. This story takes place before Come Back to Me, but it can be read alone.





	1. Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wait for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700763) by [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie). 
  * Inspired by [Homecomings & Deployment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798538) by [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie). 
  * Inspired by [A Wedding Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214230) by [BryroseA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryroseA/pseuds/BryroseA), [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie), [disdainfullady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfullady/pseuds/disdainfullady), [inmyfashion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfashion/pseuds/inmyfashion), [Jeanie205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanie205/pseuds/Jeanie205), [marshmallowtasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowtasha/pseuds/marshmallowtasha), [scandalpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalpants/pseuds/scandalpants). 
  * Inspired by [An Echolls Family Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719392) by [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie). 
  * Inspired by [Holiday Jailbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488622) by [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie). 
  * Inspired by [Christmas Stockings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287386) by [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie). 
  * Inspired by [Same Old Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011641) by [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE two solid weeks of bliss as they happened in my story verse. This story takes place before Come Back to Me, but it can be read alone.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/42558385934/in/dateposted/)


	2. Homecomings & Deployment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of hellos and goodbyes as Logan and Veronica cope with Logan's final deployment in the Navy. Each vignette takes place at different times in my story verse, but the deployment itself happens between A Closed Set and Espionage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure who the maker of the original art (see sources) is, I found it in the Internet a long time ago and had it in my computer for ages. Whoever you are, this photo wall is fabulous.

 

* * *

Sources: 


	3. A Wedding Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Logan and Veronica. It has taken them a long time --spanning years and continents-- to get to this epic story. So without further ado, they and their friends (and several authors!) would like to share the special day with you.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/35534680794/in/dateposted/)


	4. An Echolls Family Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is obsessed with them wearing family costumes for Halloween.

 

* * *

 

 


	5. Holiday Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a New Year's Eve party at the Mars/Echolls house and Veronica is hot on the tail of a four-legged culprit.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/42558393884/in/dateposted/)


	6. Christmas Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt becomes a big sister. This story acts as a quasi-epilogue to Espionage, but it can be read alone.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/29407026408/in/dateposted/)


	7. Same Old Song

<[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/43297661511/in/photostream/)

 

* * *

 

  


End file.
